international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Temple
Phoenix Temple (This character was created by Belle) If the sum of living be love's fee, Tremble. You are my one eternity. Laura Benet Phoenix Temple is a Half-Vampire/Witch, she was born in New Hampshire to Freddie Temple and Indiana Prince, unbeknownst to Freddie, Indiana is a Vampire. Bitten in her early teens, and left for dead. It was Freddie who found Indiana's pale, and weak body. History Freddie tended to Indiana, and eventually, when she turned she fed from him. Moved by his generosity, by the blind kindness that he showed to her, Indiana made a vow that he would be hers, and he was. He was in the his daughter's life, he was a present fixture in memories she left for only her. Indiana eventually removed the memories Freddie had of Phoenix, like she removed the memories of her daughter Angel. Freddie Temple was, and is not a vampire, he is also not a wizard. He is 100% Human. He was born to two Humans, who were born to two Human, who were born to two Humans. He knows nothing about magic, and would prefer it stayed that way. He does have some vague, wildly imaginative, notions from vivid re-tellings of the dreams or drunken hallucinations his friends often talk about. They are so absurd who could believe them. Indiana met a man prior to Freddie that she also claimed, this man was also a Muggle man that sired a daughter, Angel. Phoenix, and Angel were raised together by their mother, and very, very rarely Phoenix' father. Indiana knew that when letting Freddie interact with the girls each memory charm performed on him would have to be twice as powerful as the last. Growing up Phoenix did not understand the reason her mother chose to raise Angel, and herself so oddly. It was not until she had her first taste of blood. Playing with some of the other neighborhood children while visiting their aunt, and uncle Kasey and Joss, the girls learned the truth. One of the little boys, Ora fell, he cut himself, and began to bleed. The girls helped him into the house, and cleaned up. It wasn't until Indiana smelled the blood, and appeared in the bathroom with the children could she see what she narrowly prevented. Phoenix at his wrist, and Angel at his neck Ora was within an inch of being drained of all the blood in his body at that very moment. Indiana worked very hard to ween the girls off the sweet succulence of human blood, it was difficult but Phoenix did seem have a very minor breakthrough. |-|Name= Full Name: Phoenix Temple Pronunciation: FEE-niks · TEM-pəl Meaning: The name of the bird was derived from Greek φοινιξ (phoinix) meaning "dark red". Phoenix Temple Phoenix From the name of a beautiful immortal bird which appears in Egyptian and Greek mythology. After living for several centuries in the Arabian Desert, it would be consumed by fire and rise from its own ashes, with this cycle repeating every 500 years. Temple From a surname which originally belonged to a person who was associated with the Knights Templar, a medieval religious military order. |-|Background= Ethnicity: American Native Language: English (American) Languages Spoken: English, French, conversational Greek Accent: N/A Type of Childhood: Abnormal Earliest Memory: The last day she saw her father Pet: Cat ; Kleo (Kleos/κλεος) |-|Facts= Likes: Spellwork, Water/the Ocean, Honesty Dislikes: Contempt, Delusion Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Varies Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthstone: Pearl Birth flower: Chrysanthemum Favorite Scent: the Ocean, Fire, Blood Favorite Drink: Melted Blood-flavoured lollipops Favorite Sweet: Blood-flavoured lollipops Personality Phoenix is a bit troubled, she has bi-polar tendencies. She still has the same love and light deep inside her, but she is mistrustful of nearly everyone, mostly herself. She thinks she is 'dangerous' because of her her natural thirst for blood. She has moments of brilliance and inexplicable love-ability, she gets very jealous which causes her to make bad decisions. She is fairly sensitive but don't dare call her that to her face. Strengths Devoted, Honest, Realistic Weaknesses Suspicious, blames others, rebellious Possessions Apartment 202B |} Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Eighth Years Category:Aethelberg Category:Master Class Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Vampire Category:Half-Breed Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Witch Category:November Birthday Category:18 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "P"